A Possible Ruined Friendship
by lucid.reader
Summary: He loves her, she loves him, but they don't know the other's feelings. GraLu and mentioned GaLe. Rated T for future heated make out sessions...maybe. A birthday present for ShannyRawr! *I don't own Fairy Tail*
1. Chapter 1

_**A Possible Ruined Friendship**_

_**A GraLu Fanfiction for Shannon**_

_**(After the 7 year skip, before Michelle was introduced)**_

Lucy Heartfilia groaned as she rolled out of bed. Just another day in the town of Magnolia. She made her way to the bathroom, but she stopped herself when she realised that there was another person in her apartment. "Gah," she screamed as she spun around to find none other than Fairy Tail's very own ice mage. "Gray! What are you doing here?" The stellar spirit mage asked.

"I came here to see what was taking you so long. Did you know that it's almost lunch time?" Gray asked her.

"Really? Well, leave so I can take a bath and I'll be at the guild soon."

"Why can't I stay?"

"Leave you perv!"

"Why should I?"

"LUCY KICK!"

And with that Gray flew at the door. "Fine! I'll leave. See you there!"

Sighing, Lucy made her way to the bathroom, once again. Thirty minutes later she got out, dried herself off, and went into her room. As she was taking her towel off, she noticed a certain dark-haired mage. "Gray! I thought that I told you to leave!"

"You did tell me and I did leave, but I came back."

"Ugh!" The blonde mage exclaimed. "Fine! Just wait out here. I need to get dressed." Once she got dressed she walked back into the living room where she found the ice mage sitting, half naked, of course. "Gray, your clothes."

"Gah!" The male scrambled to find his clothes. Once he found them he asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

…Time Skip…At the Guild…

"Lu-chan!" Lucy heard her favourite solid script mage yell.

"Ah, Levy-chan," she exclaimed. "How are you? How's Gajeel?"

"Oh, I-I'm fine. H-he's fine." A blush crept up on her face. "Anyways, how's it going with-"

"SHHHH, Levy-chan! Jeez, you're so loud. To be honest, I don't know. The perv broke into my house again. I don't know if he likes me, but I really want him to."

"Well, you should confess to him to find out how he feels. It could-"

"Are you stupid? What if he doesn't like me? It would ruin our friendship."

"It's okay, Lu-chan. Gosh, and you say that I'm loud."

"Well, you are. Now, please, PLEASE don't tell anyone about that. I'd die if he found out."

"Of course, Lu-chan. I've got to go now. Team Shadowgear is going on a mission. See ya soon!" Levy had ran out of the guild with Jet and a hobbling Droy.

Little did Lucy know, Gray had actually heard their conversation and it brought a smile to his face because he was ninety-nine percent sure that the guy Lucy was talking about was him.

…Time Skip…At Gray's House…

_I need a plan of action, _Gray thought to himself. _I need to find a way to confess to Lucy, but I don't know how._ Gray threw his clothes on the floor and laid down on the couch. _I know that I'm going to do, _he grinned.

…Time Skip…At the Guild the Next Day…

"Mira, have you seen Lucy?" Gray asked the silver-haired mage.

"Oh, Gray, yeah. She's just over at the corner table, sulking."

"Do you know why?"

"Natsu left on a mission without her and she needs more rent money. Ne, Gray, you should go on a mission with her. Just you two. Alone. Without anyone else."

"W-what," the ice mage stuttered, "w-why? W-why c-can't she g-go by h-herself?"

"That isn't a very man thing to say, Gray," Mira's younger brother interrupted. "Be a man and go take her…like a MAN!"

"Well, o-okay."

As Gray's figure retreated Mira muttered to herself, "I am such a good match maker."

"Ne, Lucy," Gray spoke as he approached the blonde mage.

"Yes, Gray?" she asked.

"Um, I heard that Natsu went on a mission without you and you need rent money. Would it be okay if we, um, went on a mission together?"

"Ugh, sure Gray. I'll just go home and pack. You go pick out a job." _Oh my gosh, _Lucy thought. _Gray asked ME to go on a mission with him! And it's just us two!_

_Yes,_ Gray thought. _She said yes! Now hopefully we can get out of here without Juvia following us._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gomen'nasai minna! I know that I haven't updated this story in forever and I was going to a few days later, but I got a bad case of writers block. Anyways, I'm back now, so yay! I don't own Fairy Tail, so let's go!**_

Chapter 2

Lucy and Gray waited at the train station together awkwardly. "So," Gray began, but he couldn't finish.

"So," Lucy repeated.

"How about the weather?" Gray asked sheepishly. _Baka!_ he yelled at himself. _Why would you ask her that?!_

"Nice, I guess," the crestfallen girl answered.

Trying to rebound from his failure, Gray tried again. "What kind of job are we supposed to do?"

Lucy grabbed the flyer from her bag and replied, "We have to find someone's necklace in a forest."

"Doesn't seem too hard."

"It says that the forest is dangerous. Monsters and stuff." The blond shrugged. A few minutes later the train pulled into the station. They boarded the train and sat down at their separate seats. "Ne, Gray, I'm tired. Mind if I take a nap?"

"No problem."

"Wake me when we get there."

"'Kay."

…

Lucy dreamt of her mother. She dreamt that she was a child again back in the mansion. Her mother normally reads her a bed time story each night, but her mother still hasn't read to her. A few minutes later, she decided that she didn't want to wait any longer. She got out of bed and started looking for her. She went to her parents room and called out for her mother. She knew that her father was still working in his study, so she wouldn't get in trouble for being out of bed. "Mommy!" the young Lucy yelled. She walked further into the room and saw that her mother was there, but she was lying on the floor. "Mommy!" the young Lucy yelled again, running to her mother. The eight year old girl shook her mother's arm. "Mommy!"

One of the servants had heard Lucy yelling. "Miss Lucy?" the servant yelled, barging into the room. "Miss Lucy! What's wrong?"

"Mommy," she cried. "Something's wrong with mommy!"

"Lady Heartphilia! Miss Lucy, go get your father."

Lucy ran. Her father was mad when he disturbed her, but she told him that something happened to her mother. He left her without any explanation. Lucy was left in the study without any to explain anything. Later she was told that her mother was very sick now. She died a year later.

…

Gray heard Lucy crying. He moved over to the seat that she was sitting in and put his arms around her. "Shh, Lucy, what's wrong?" He saw the blonde's eyes open up. Lucy hugged him. "Did you have a bad dream?" Lucy only nodded. "Well, it's over now. I'm here for you."

"I dreamed of mom," the blonde cried. "Of the night when she got really sick." She just sat there sobbing.

"It's okay. I'm here." He held on even tighter to her. Every once in awhile, Gray would rub Lucy's back, trying to calm her down.

After Lucy calmed down she told him, "Thanks, Gray."

"W-welcome."

Lucy noticed that they were still hugging and she blushed. Gray saw her blush and, in turn, blushed with her. They let go of each other and Lucy turned away in embarrassment.

"L-Lucy," Gray began, "I li- well, I li-" Gray tried to tell her how he felt about her, but he failed. He decided to take a different approach. "Lucy?"

"Yes?" the girl asked, turning to him.

Because words failed the ice mage, he decided to kiss her. Lucy was shocked by his actions, but soon melted into him. Gray hasn't felt this way about anyone else before. He always told himself that he would be there for Lucy. "I love you, Lucy. I always have. I may not have always known, but I do love you. Lucy, will you be mine?"

Tears of joy welled in the mage's eyes. "Of course, baka." Lucy started the kiss this time. Gray ran his tongue over her swollen lips, begging for entrance and Lucy granted it. Lucy never wanted this to end. She knew that she would always have him. After all, she was his and he was hers.

…

Five years later…

Lucy Fullbuster walked hand in hand with her husband to the guild that started everything for her. It brought her great friends like Natsu, Levy, Erza, and Wendy. It also brought her Gray. They've been married for the past two years and Lucy had excellent news for him, but she was scared. The blonde was pregnant and they would soon be a real family. She had decided to tell him before they got to the guild. "Gray," she started.

"Hmm?" her loving husband asked.

"I have to tell you something. I-I'm pregnant." Gray stopped walking. "Did you hear me."

"Yeah, I heard you." Gray faced his beautiful wife. "And I'm happy. Absolutely ecstatic." Gray pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

Two years later…

A pregnant Lucy sat on a bar stool talking to her best friend, Levy, while Gray chased their first child around the guild. "He's so good with her," the blonde told her friend. Their daughter, Yukiko, was almost two years old and Lucy was pregnant with their second child.

"Gajeel is also good with our daughter, Hikari," the bluenette said. They looked over and saw the iron dragon slayer holding a sleeping Hikari.

"Holding a baby sure makes him look less scary," Lucy giggled.

"Ne, Lucy, is your second pregnancy any better than the last?"

Lucy sighed. Her first pregnancy was horrible. Her mood swings sent Gray running and she was always really tired. "Well, this time I don't have as much nausea. I'm surprised, considering I'm five months in and nothing."

"I guess things get easier after awhile."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "I guess they do."

_**And that's it! I hope that it wasn't too rushed. Happy very late birthday, ShannyRawr!**_


End file.
